


A Scene From the Past

by nullus_anxietas



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullus_anxietas/pseuds/nullus_anxietas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the shared past of best friends Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene From the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crysgen78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysgen78/gifts).



> This Yuletide fic was a particularly hard one. I'm writing this two days after seeing the last episode (so far) of Season Two. I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen this episode yet, but those who have would understand why it would be hard to write a friendship scene between Rick and Shane after watching it.  
> It took me a couple of days to figure out what to do, and I think the idea I came up with was a good one.
> 
> Before you start reading, there's some stuff I want to clear up: I did some research into the various character's pasts, and I couldn't really work it into what I wanted to write, so I decided that, since the only past I could find is for the characters is the comic books, who are quite different from the characters in the show, I could take some liberties here and there. (Just to prove that I did my research, Rick and Lori are from Cynthiana, KY, which is in Harrison county. I'm not sure where Shane's from, but since they're highschool buddies on the show, we'll say he's from there too.)
> 
> Oh, by the way, this story wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own and I hope you forgive me for them.
> 
> So happy Yuletide, Crysgen78, I really hope you enjoy your gift.

Location: Harrison County High School Fighting Bucks locker room.  
Time: After the first game of the season.  
Rick was sure he was the last one left in the showers. Everyone else had already left for a celebratory drink and steak-burger at Jackson's Bar & Grill. They had won their first game and Rick knew he should feel amazing about it, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. The water had gone cold about half an hour ago and Rick had begun to shiver. He should be feeling elated. He had gotten onto the football team, he had helped said football team win their first game and he was dating the girl who was, in his eyes, the most beautiful, talented and overall amazing girl in his year. He was getting good grades, and both his parents and teachers were impressed and pleased with him. Overall life seemed great for Rick Grimes. In fact, he couldn't think of any way it could be better. So why did he feel like drowning himself in the locker room showers?

"Woah, dude. Are you trying dry out the entire state of Kentucky?" came the voice of his best friend Shane Walsh, snapping him out of his reverie. Shane and Rick grew up two houses from each other, spending as much time at each other's houses as they did at their own. Their birthdays were only two weeks apart, Shane being the ever-so-slightly older one, so the two families always celebrated together, be it birthday parties when they were young enough, or going out to dinner when they got older. "You said you'd be right there. I though you got lost on the way." Rick stood there, under the water, unmoving. "Rick, what's wrong, man?" Shane walked over to the shower stall, reaching behind rick's body to turn the water off and getting half of his Letterman's sleeve wet in the process. "Are you OK?" he asked, lightly patting Rick's face to get his attention.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm alright," Rick mumbled, batting Shane's hand away from his face. "I'd feel better if you didn't touch me while I was naked though." He managed a thin smile. Shane snickered, moving aside to let Rick past on his way to get his towel. "I dunno, man. I just feel like something's wrong. Like something's missing."  
"What do you mean? For once, life really couldn't get better for either of us. We just won the first game of the season, you've got Lori, I've got every other girl in school I want. We're kings of the world!" Shane shrugged his jacket off and examined the wet sleeve.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. You can borrow mine if you want until the sleave dries." Rick had pulled on his boxers and was now rooting around in his locker for a pair of pants the couldn't yet walk on their own. "I really don't know what came over me. I can't figure it out. That's what bothers me the most. I feel like something's wrong, but I can't for the life of me figure out why. It's driving me nuts!"  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It'll dry out in no time." Shane snickered again, "as always. Rick Grimes to the rescue, always making sure everyone else is ok. I swear, you're gonna make a great mother one day."  
"Screw you."  
"Yeah, I love you too man." Shane caught the wet towel that was thrown at him. "But seriously, what if your problem is that there is no problem? I mean, when was the last time life went so easy for any of us? Huh? I don't think there ever was a time like that."  
"I guess there's some sense in that," came Rick's voice from somewhere inside the least smelly shirt he could find. "I don't know," his head popped out the neck of his shirt, hair tousled and still damp. "Maybe I'm just being crazy or paranoid, or something like that."  
"Yeah, you probably are," Shane tossed the towel back at Rick, who caught it and stuffed it in his mess of a locker, along with everything else.  
"Again, screw you." This time Shane was also rewarded with a very specific hand gesture.  
"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's get the out of here. There's are two beers with our names on them. And a pair of Danielle Manning's boobs with my name all over them too." The goofy grin on Shane's face said it all. Danielle Manning was head cheerleader and had been making eyes at him since the beginning of the school year. Shane liked to keep them waiting. He liked to say that the longer the wait, the better the reward. And man, was he going to be rewarded tonight.  
"Yeah," rick agreed, all of a sudden wondering why it was Shane who had come for him and not Lori and why he preferred it that way. "Lori's there already, right?" Just making sure that it wasn't because she wasn't even there.  
"She is. She wanted to come too, but I told her to stay and make sure there's a nice cold beer waiting for you when you get there. By the way, I hope you have as good a night with her as I'm gonna have with Danielle." Shane opened the locker room door to the cool autumn night breeze that carried with it the faint promise of rain.  
"I bet my night will be even better than yours," Rick teased with a grin. "I guess you're right. everything is fine. I'm just being paranoid or obsessive or something like that." He quickly put all worry he had about Lori and what might happen after that night out of his head.  
"I know I'm right. I'm always right. And, for the record, if something does go wrong, I'll be there to help you make it right again." He put a large hand on Rick's shoulder. "Now enough of this squishy, soggy shit. Let's get to Jackson's already."  
Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, made their way, half walking, half running across the dark, deserted football field. This was going to be their best year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I don't feel so good about this fic and that I hope I have time to fix it up a little before the deadline because I hate giving people fics I don't feel good about.  
> I would really appreciate any comment anyone can spare, even if all you have to sat is that my story sucked monkey nuts.


End file.
